


Art for ‘What The Heart Wants’

by Aceriee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, DCRB2020, Dean/Cas Reverse Bang, Digital Art, M/M, goat heart, severed goat head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceriee/pseuds/Aceriee
Summary: Second of three submissions for Dean/Cas Reverse Bang 2020
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: Dean/Cas Reverse Bang 2020





	Art for ‘What The Heart Wants’

The second of three submissions for [Dean/Cas Reverse Bang](https://deancasreversebang.tumblr.com) 2020

For this one I was back in my comfort zone of fantasy. 

The original title for this piece is Álfablót. According to [Wikipedia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/%C3%81lfabl%C3%B3t) is a pagan, Scandinavian, sacrifice to the elves towards the end of autumn. Nothing is really known about the ritual so the blood and severed head is all on me and my imagination. 

I always keep the prompts very open for reverse bangs because I love seeing what others get out of an image. This piece was claimed by the awesome [I_bleed_Jensenite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_bleed_Jensenite) who wrote a fantastic story set in canon world based on this. Because I’m generally so geared towards fantasy and AU’s I would never have imagined a canon set story from this and I love that I_bleed_Jensenite blew my expectations right out of the water with ‘[What The Heart Wants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150860)’.

  


As always the art was made using Procreate

[Tumblr art post](https://missaceriee.tumblr.com/tagged/dcrb20ibj17th) | Masterpost

  


  
  


  
  


SPN fan art | [missaceriee](https://missaceriee.tumblr.com/)

My art blog | [aceriee-art ](https://aceriee-art.tumblr.com/)  
  
Instagram | [aceriee.art](https://www.instagram.com/aceriee.art/)


End file.
